bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AceNegatov/Chapter 1 - A Demon at Dusk
So yeah, decided to write the first Chapter, A Demon at Dusk. Didn't decide the name of the fanfic itself though. Why? I'm just happy this week, due to me graduating today and stuff. Hope you enjoy LET THE TORTURE AND TORMENT FANFIC BEGIN! Chapter 1 A Demon at Dusk It was a cold day. Rain came down hard. The very winds seemed to hiss their denial at the young boy with the dark, black coat who was walking down the passage. But to no avail. The boy walked on as if the rain and the wind was not there. Suddenly the passage opened to reveal a long field of grass. Where am I?, thought the young boy. ''Who am I?'' Questions chased each other in the boy's mind. The boy thought hard, but he could only remember the last day. Nothing beyond that. The boy looked up into the dark sky. He thought of the previous day. It was mostly walking. Lost in his thoughts, the boy did not notice the small purple sphere that floated out of his pocket. It sat on his shoulder, and "opened", revaling itself to be a female Darkus and Aquos Phosphos. "Hey! HEY! INFINITY!" yelled the Bakugan. "Huh?" Caught by surprise, Infinity turned his head, and looked at the Phosphos. "What is it?" "When are we reaching... uh... where are we going again?" Infinity hesistated. Truth be told, he didn't know. "I dunno.", he said calmly. "You don't know?! What do you mean you don't know?!" "I just don't.... but I know that it's this way.... Just trust me, Umbra." sighed Infinity. "But how do you know?" asked Umbra. Infinity took a long time to answer. Finnaly, he murmured "I just do.... It's like... Like someone's telling me. Someone in my head." "But... but what if... that somebody... is not an ally?" No answer came this time. ---- By the time Infinity came to the edge of the cliff he was walking on, it was dusk. He looked down at the town below him. Silence. Not even the winds made a sound. Is this it?, thought Infinity. Is this the place? '' Infinity scanned the town. A sign read ''Bayview. ''As Infinity's eyes scanned the town, he noticed something, a boy, staring straight at him. The boy looked familiar. ''Very ''familiar. Infinity blinked, and saw a hooded figure where the mysterious boy stood before. He knew this was not the boy at all. Though he only saw the boy for a split-second, he could easily tell the hooded figure was not the mysterious boy. But if so, who was that boy? And why did he look so familiar?, thought Infinity. The hooded figure walked to the bottom of the cliff Infinity was standing on, and looked up, staring straight at Infinity. Infinity's face mirrored the stare, and he saw the hooded figure more clearly. Then, he noticed something on the figure's right arm. He gasped. ''A BakuMeter! thought Infinity. So in other words... he's a brawler."Who are you? What do you want?" asked Infinity. "I could ask you the same question." The cloaked figure's voice had a chill to it. He then raised his right arm, showing his glowing BakuMeter. "So it's a Brawl you want... Very well then" Infinity raised his own BakuMeter. Both BakuMeters glowed, Infinity's glowing purple and the hooded figure's glowing blue. "Gate card set!", roared the hooded figure. As the gate landed, it grew and glowed blue, before disappearing. Umbra popped up from Infinity's coat. "Careful. Do not underestimate him", she advised. Infinity nodded. "Bakugan brawl!" "Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Helix Dragonoid!" Infinity threw his Helix Dragonoid and watched it open and transform into the dragon/human-like beast. "Didn't catch your name." "I never said it. You can call me Arcanis", the hooded figure said myseteriously. "Well? Roll your Bakugan already!" "I already did. Gate card open! Tsunami Field!" And with that, the gate became water, and from the depths of the water rose a Bakugan Infinity had never seen before. It had sharp claws and a visor covered it's face. "Darkus and Aquos Glacio!" To be continued.... Category:Blog posts